Valentine's Day 4: Twisted Sister
|image = File:Valentine'sDay4.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |season = 6 |episode = 14 |total = 134 |writer = Jeffrey Richman |director = Fred Savage |production code = 6ARG15 |airdate = February 11, 2015 |previous = Rash Decisions |next = Fight or Flight}} "Valentine's Day 4: Twisted Sister" is the fourteenth episode from Season 6 of Modern Family, it aired on February 11, 2015. Plot Summary On Valentine's Day, Phil and Claire decide to have a low-key date, but she surprises him as Julianna and realizes Phil may be more into her alter ego Julianna than her. Jay goes from feeling disappointed to scared when Gloria's visiting sister Sonia becomes a larger deterrence for a romantic evening with Gloria than he thought. Elsewhere, Mitchell and Cameron get themselves in a very precarious situation with their good friend Anders. Episode Description It is Valentine's Day and Phil (Ty Burrell) wants to reprise the roles of Julianna and Clive Bixby with Claire (Julie Bowen) as they always do the last few years. Even though Claire seems like she is in no mood for roleplaying this time, she surprises him as Julianna at the bar Phil was supposed to meet Claire and the two of them, Phil and Julianna, have a great time together. Claire realizes that Phil is in love with Julianna and on their way home, she decides to take Julianna down and get her husband back. Gloria's (Sofía Vergara) sister Sonia (Stephanie Beatriz) is in town and Gloria does everything to make her feel welcome and to fix their relationship. She even arranges to all three of them, herself, Sonia and Jay (Ed O'Neill), to have dinner together even if it is Valentine's Day. When Jay sees Sonia being sad, he gives her the present he bought for Stella telling her that he bought it for her. Sonia misunderstands his intentions and thinking that Jay wants to be with her she starts hitting on him. Jay tries to tell Gloria but Gloria thinks he is crazy. After a small accident where Gloria sprains her ankle, Jay and Sonia are left to have dinner alone. Manny (Rico Rodriguez) also understands that Sonia is acting weird and he thinks that she wants to kill him and Gloria so she can have Jay. Gloria is furious about the accusations towards her sister but when Sonia attacks Jay in the bedroom, the two of them start fighting all over again over Jay. Mitchell (Jesse Tyler Ferguson) and Cameron (Eric Stonestreet) bought a wedding present for their friends Anders (Roger Bart) and Cooper and they visit them to give it to them. The problem is that they like the present very much that they want to keep it. When they get at their friends' house, they find out that Cooper left Anders and filled for divorce, so they decide to take their gift back. Their back and forth attempts to get it back lead them to finally leave with their present for Anders and Cooper as well as the present their friends bought them for their wedding. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Roger Bart as Anders *Stephanie Beatriz as Sonia *Eve Brenner as Anders' Mother *Jackie Mah as Carmelina Continuity *Fourth Valentine's Day episode ("My Funky Valentine", "Bixby's Back", "Heart Broken"). *Sixth Clive Bixby episode ("My Funky Valentine", "Bixby's Back", "The One That Got Away", "Door to Door", "Heart Broken"). *Sonia's second appearance ("Fulgencio"). Trivia *Haley, Alex, Luke, and Lily are all absent, making Manny the only of the kids who appears in the episode, although Alex and Luke are mentioned by Claire. *We learn that DeDe has two sisters: CeCe and BeBe. *Stephanie Beatriz & Roger Bart have both been in Jessie. Cultural References *The episode title is a reference to the heavy metal band Twisted Sister. *The couple "Anders 'n' Cooper" are named after news anchor Anderson Cooper, who is also gay. *The Rockettes are mentioned. *Phil and "Juliana" discuss ''Dirty Dancing'', and Juliana claims that Baby and Johnny won't be having the time of their life a few weeks after the movie ends. Gallery MF-Logo.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Content